The Gundam Boyz as Teacherz?!
by ashblackraven
Summary: What would the g boyz be like if they were kindergarten teachers? plz read and review
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Boyz as Teachers?!?!?  
  
Disclaimer: I * sniff * don't * sniff * own Gundamwing or any of the characters. * WHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! * Runs sobbing hysterically from the room. Except for the evil teachers and random kindergarten students of course. (  
  
"Good morning children" the principle, Mrs. Watahasi greeted the class. She looked at them expectantly. "Good morning Mrs. Watahasi" the kindergarten children chorus together in a monotone. "Very good children. I have some good news and bad news for you. Your homeroom, science, and PE teacher unfortunately all had to go for special conferences on another colony for the rest of the year, so you shall have new teachers. Half the class cheered at this thought, while the other half looked very frightened. "Your English teacher still hasn't shown up apart from the first day of school, and the teacher assistant has very sadly retired, so we had to replace them as well. Children, please welcome your new teachers." Mrs. Watahashi glared at the children after the long speech, and turned to the Gundam Pilots. "Introduce yourselves, please." A young man with a very (and I mean VERY) long braid stepped up to the class. He was wearing a white shirt, oversized black pants, a black windbreaker and a backwards baseball cap. "Hey there! My name is Duo Maxwell, but you can call me Shinigami!" after this, he paused to flash his trademark smile. "I'll be your teacher assistant and substitute if any of the other dudes get sick." He stepped back, and pushed a guy with messy hair and green spandex shorts up to the front. "I'm Mr. Yuy. I will be your science teacher. I hope you have at least a basic knowledge of chemical reactions." Said Heero in a monotonous voice. He was dressed in (surprise, surprise) his usual black spandex shorts and a green tank top. A blonde wearing a black shirt, white jacket, white pants and blue tie stepped up next. "Hi there! My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, but you can call me Mr. Winner. I will be your homeroom and math teacher. (" He smiled at the kindergarteners friendlily. Trowa stepped up. "Shelly, look at his hair!" a small girl in pigtails stage whispered. Giggles rang out through the classroom. "It looks sharp and cool!" exclaimed a boy from the far corner of the room. Trowa regarded them with a stoic glance. The guy with gravity defying unibanged hair wearing a navy blue turtleneck and jeans sighed. "I am Trowa Barton. Mr. Barton to you, and I teach English" he muttered softly. The rest of the kids in the room glanced around at each other. "What did he say?" questions and replies rang through the room. Wufei stepped up. "I am your just and strong PE teacher. My name is Chang Wufei. My name is NOT wuffles, wu man, wu wu , or anything else but Wufei. Got that? PE is for the strong, not the weak. You must be strong to excel in my class, and not be the weak puny little being you appear to be at the moment. I - " he was cut short of a very long speech by Heero, who had his hand clamped around Wufei's mouth. "Ok, class, that's all for today. You may all go home now." Mrs. Watahashi said to the class. "B-but Mrs. Watahashi, we still have five hours of school left!" a short boy with a very. interesting haircut and coke bottle glasses called out loud. "SHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" hissed the rest of the class, but alas! 'Twas too late! (Forgive me, for I m laspingth intoth Shakespearean mode. hm. OOH! LOOKIE! MORE SUGAR!!!) "You. Are. So. Going. To. Die. Tomiko. " Said a tall girl from the center of the room. Uh oh. the kid with the weird hair and coke bottle glasses thought to himself. What have I gotten into now? "Class, class, we shouldn't be fighting!" exclaimed Quatre looking slightly flustered. "I mean, I'm sure that all of you still get to go home, because your principle has already officially dismissed you, right?" he looked imploring towards the stern woman with gray hair. "I SAID, CLASS DISMISSED!!!!" she shrieked, sending more then half the kids in the class in a mad stampede towards the door. She took a deep breath, patted her hair down as it flew up in lots of spikes when she started to yell, and turned to the Gundam pilots. The pilots all looked a little scared, except for Trowa and Heero, whose faces as usual betrayed no trace of emotion. "You shall start tomorrow. Now, SCRAM!" she yelled. The pilots glanced at each other and shuffled towards the door.  
  
* The Next Day, 6:20 am, school *  
  
"You know, this room is just way too cheerfull" Heero remarked as he surveyed the room where he was going to work in for the next year or so. "That is because WEAKLING ONNAS like the ex teacher designed the school. I just hope that they haven't gotten to the brains of the rest of the probably weak class." Wufei remarked, as he looked in disgust at his surroundings. "I think it'd be interesting working with little kids. Their all so cute and sweet!" Quatre said, glancing at the projects and work that were taped to the walls all around the room. 


	2. The Gundam Boyz as Teacherz Continued!

That morning, all the guys woke up to see Duo missing from his bed.  
  
"Where could he have gone at this time? Its too early for someone like him to wake up. he's usually still snoring and asleep at this time!" Wufei half commented half snorted. He walked into the room slowly, examining the remains of what seemed to be a half eaten petrified pizza crust, a chewed up tennis shoe, and something. better left alone. An expression of disgust crept across his face. "Well, all seems to be normal here. we better start out for the school."  
  
Trowa and Heero silently nodded their heads in agreement, and headed out.  
  
Quatre walked to the classroom, a serene smile on his face. Hm. where is Duo today? Heero said that he wasn't in bed when he woke up. and it's not like him to be THIS late for this.. Quatre jangled the keys to the classroom, pushed the door open, and froze. A mob of kids just happened to be piled onto something. or someone... There was a half laugh- half choked sound coming from the middle of the human mosh pit.  
  
".Duo?" Quatre asked tentatively, afraid of what was about to come out.  
  
Yet another half strangled half laughter sound.  
  
"Lookie at what we caught! Another mountain bear!" called a little girl in pigtails in a pair of purple overalls.  
  
It was rather hard to be heard over all that screaming.  
  
"Children! Kids! Get off him! You're gonna . suffocate him!" Quatre yelled, hoping that they'd take notice. They didn't.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Uncle! I SAID UNCLE! Now get off! Thank you!" heaved and panted a very sweaty, ticked out . sticky?! Duo.  
  
Quatre started at Duo's hair. His pride and joy. His specially conditioned and shampooed daily braid.  
  
"what? What? Can't the assistant teacher have a little fun once in a while as well?" laughed Duo, unaware of all of what happened.  
  
"Um. did any of the kids happen to have a . sticky candy in their mouths before they all piled on top of you and attempted to tickle you to death?" Quatre questioned nervously, seeing his friends hair in a huge tangle.  
  
Duo put his fingers under his chin in the "thinker" pose. Well. there was Stacey.. and then there was Yoko-san. never mind, lets just say they all had candy for breakfast!" he finally replied with a grin on his face.  
  
Quatre stared. Just then, the door opened with a "creeeeeeeeeeak." Trowa walked in with Heero, and Wufei bringing up the rear.  
  
"You have something in your hair" Wufei commented rather bluntly, looking out the window at the peaceful blossoming trees.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!?!!!?!?!" Duo exclaimed, jumping up and trying to reach around to see how much of his beloved was damaged. "NOOooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" He cried, falling on his knees at the sight of the normally shiny, beautiful chestnut colored shampoo ad hair in a tangled, flurry, and undistinguishable mess of something. "How.what.why?! WHY ME GOD! WHY ME?!" He cried, big streams of anime tears rolling down his face.  
  
Trowa tapped him on the shoulder, attempting to remove him from the floor. He refused to budge. "Get up. The kids are staring. You'll scare them all away if you don't get yourself cleaned up" He said, finally getting the very-heavy-when-he-wanted-to-be pilot to stand up.  
  
"my. braid.my.hair.you.left me." he murmured to himself as Trowa led him to the teachers' lounge.  
  
The children eyes followed them as the left the room, all staring in shock.  
  
"Well." said Quatre, turning to the class full of bewildered little kids staring up at him. He put his hand behind his head and grinned, embarrassed. "Mr. Maxwell will be fine. after a while, don't worry, its not your fault!" He added in a rush as he saw a little boy about to burst into tears. "No! No! Don't cry! . Um. here! Lets have . 15 minutes of playtime!"  
  
"YAY!" All the little kids cheered as they raced to attack the various amounts of toys stocked around the classroom.  
  
The clock on the wall read 8:10. 10 minutes into the day, and Quatre was ready to quit.  
  
AN - I'm sorry! This . isn't the best! I'm sorry this is so short! But I updated! *proud smile* *gets pelted and buried under a mound of rotten vegetables* What do you think? Got any ideas? Oh, and if you want to be in this, just press the little button that says "Review" below! ^_^ 


End file.
